Tonight You Belong to Me
by emelieellen
Summary: Emily and her family of four move into the Historical 'Murder House; to her surprise her family aren't the only guests of the house. She's pleasently surpised when she meets Tate Langdon but when will she get to know what he really is?
1. Chapter 1

I stepped into the refurbished L.A. mansion with my family. My brother Max looked around with a nice scowl on his face.

"Lighten up would you? This house is killer" I whispered as the real estate agent toured us through the beginning of the house.

"Not everyone likes that vintage hippie shit," he grumbled.

"This thing is the least bit hippie, I'll give you vintage," I said as my parents chatted with the Realtor. Max and I sat in the foyer on the floor chatting after abandoning the house tour.

"Emily, don't you get it? I shouldn't be here. This wasn't worth leaving all of my friends and Amy for," he hissed at me.

"Max, I know it's rough but this is what mom and dad want, and there's nothing we can do about it so I suggest you make the best of it while you can," I hissed quietly, but his attention wasn't on me. He looked behind me,"What?" I said turning as I watched him look at the half-open door leading to the basement, he slowly rose and walked to it, peering down the wooden stairs when he got there.

"I hope you're happy with you new home!" My mother said cheering as she walked into the room, upon seeing max she said,"Come on Max! leave some adventure for when we move in, we have to go back to the hotel now!"

"I promise it'll get better," I said as we got in the Land Rover.

My long bleach blond hair was neatly french braided on moving day. I wore cuffed shorts and a Grateful Dead t-shirt. I stood at exactly 5'7 with off-grey eyes. I picked up boxes for my room and carried them upstairs. I bounced into my room. My large bed was already in there, I took sheets out of the last boxes I had carried up and made the bed.

An old woman stood in the doorway," Do you need help ma'am?" she asked as I set a box on my dresser.

"Who are you?" I asked coming over to her.

"I'm Moira, your housemaid I've been with the house for years," she said crossing her arms slowly.

"Well nice to meet you Moira, I'm Emily," I said sticking out my hand to shake hers.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," She said quietly before walking away. I didn't really think much of the exchange, so I kept unpacking.

The rest of the day was pretty quiet, I finished unpacking around five and sat reading for about an hour on my bed while Junk of The Heart by The Kooks played on the record player. I finally shut the book and decided to get Max to look around with me. I knocked on his bed room door lightly before entering," Max, are you finished packing?" I asked as I stepped inside, but he wasn't alone. A girl about my age was sitting with him she looked around sixteen,"Oh sorry to interrupt," I said as she looked up at me. She was pretty, long brown hair parted in the middle, and appeared to be on the shorter side.

"No it's fine, I'm Violet," she said with a wave and a small smile," I live down the street,"

"Well it's nice to meet you Violet, I'm Emily," I said with a wave," Max I guess we can do it later, I'll leave you guys to it," I said before hurrying back to my room. Upon entering my room I was surprised to see a tall blond boy, he was flipping through records.

"Do you have any Cobain?" he asked, not looking up at me.

"I think I have some Nirvana on my laptop," I said grabbing it off of the dark brown dresser. I sat on my bed with the Mac Book Pro and thumbed through ITunes. The shaggy headed boy took the needle off of the record player and sat on the other end of my bed as I hit play.

"I'm Tate by the way," He said sticking out his hand.

"Emily," I said taking his hand,"So what are you doing up here," I asked as I pulled away.

He cracked a small smile," I live next door, I was looking for Violet,"

"Is Violet your sister?" I asked as he laid propped up on his elbow.

"Friend, I just assumed she'd be here," He said with a small chuckle.

"Oh no, she's in Max's room if you need her," I said crossing my legs. and leaning back on both elbows. Since i had been Reading my long straight hair had been taken down and was now thrown over my shoulder.

"Where are you from?" he asked me as About a Girl played in the background.

"We just moved from Newport, a really cute town," I said quietly," In the North East,"

"I know where Newport is," he said with a small chuckle. To Lay me Down by the Grateful Dead filled the small silence after his words. He got up and came over to me on the other side of the bed,"Stand up," he said taking my hand. I did as told and he put a hand on my waist. We swayed to the music in tune together, a dip here a spin there. I couldn't help but laugh as our silly dance continued on at the end of the song he spun me around I landed back into position, his head moved a little closer to mine and my breath stopped. I heard some slow clapping and looked up to Violet.

"I think it's time to go Tate," She said through her teeth. He nodded and gave my hand a squeeze goodbye. I watched as he and Violet left together. My phone buzzed from my bed. I answered the texts from my old friends as I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom" I said walking downstairs.

"Kitchen," She said, I should have known, I could smell her cooking it filled the house with a warm smell," It's about time for dinner," I entered the newly renovated kitchen to see my mother and Moira cooking up a storm. My father read the paper at the counter and Max was texting at the table. I grabbed some silver wear to help set the table and started.

"Wasn't it nice of the neighbors to stop by?" I said not looking up from what I was doing.

"Yes, that Constance was a character," She chuckled. Moira let out a scoff under her breath.

"Tate and Violet seemed lovely," I said finishing my job. I sat down across from my father at the counter.

"Oh I didn't see them," My mother said as she put the stakes onto some plates.

"Violet was very nice, but she said she talked to you," Max said setting his phone down.

"I don't remember talking to anyone but Constance," my mother said as she and my father came to sit at the table. Moira started to clean up.

"Did you see Tate?" I asked as I cut into my dinner, my steak was medium; just like I like it.

"No I didn't," she said after she was finished chewing, she put her napkin back into her lap after wiping the corners of her mouth. She had golden blond hair that was parted neatly down the middle, unlike mine which was parted on the left side. It was medium length, and she had sharp green eyes. We did look alike though. In the face; our bone structures were similar. Max had black hair like my father and striking blue eyes. He was 6'3, an inch shorter than my father also. They looked extremely similar, like someone used a time machine. "Chris, help me clear the table," My mother said getting up.

"Oh that's not necessary madame," Moira said.

"Lauren, let Moira do her job," My father said looking up at my standing mother. My mother sighed and sat down.

A few days later Max and I decided to explore the house. It was a warm Saturday evening and we were bored.

"I've had the weirdest thing happen, I feel like I can see Tate from around a corner and then he'll disappear," I said as we walked down the second floor hallway.

"I've had the same feeling with Violet," he said as we went down the stairs,"But that maid is hot as hell," he said opening the door to the basement.

"Ew! What the fuck Max that's so gross!" I said making gagging noises.

"True! She's a babe," he laughed.

"I guess you have a thing for the older ladies," I said as I walked down the stairs first. I flipped on the flashlight on my phone and trudged to the cement floor.

"Turn off the flashlight it should be an adventure," Max said when he reached the bottom too. I did as he asked and we were consumed with pitch-black darkness.

"Kinda musty," I said as my bare feet crossed the cold cement floors. I walked a few feet into another room and I felt the floor become wet,"What'd you do? Pee yourself?" I chuckled,"Why's the floor wet?"

"I dunno, i haven't been over there yet," he called from another part of the basement. I flipped on my flashlight and pointed it at what I thought was water.

"Holy shit," I muttered following the large pool of blood. I let out a blood curdling scream at what I saw at the end, dropping my phone flashlight up.

"What?" Max yelled to me,"Stop pulling pranks," I backed up slowly in horror at the demon in front of me. It looked like a small clown or a bad stuffed animal brought to life. I hit someone behind me.

"Thank god Max," I said turning around to see a horribly burned woman. I screamed again running behind her,"Max! Max!" I yelled through scared sobs. I was in cased in black in a large basement. I knocked into a cabinet breaking a few glass jars. I ran through the glass and ignored the stinging in my feet as I thought I was getting closer to Max. I ran into someone," Don't touch me," I screamed at them. I pounded my fist aginst them,"Get away," I yelled at them.

"It's just me," Tate said trying to calm me down," It's okay I've got you I promise," He said hugging me. My mind was rushing passed me in a blur as I hugged Tate in the dark. Sobs escaped my lips as we stood there.

"We have to go they're coming," I said through sobs.

"Just close your eyes and say go away, I promise they'll leave you alone," he cooed quietly.

"Go away," I said firmly as I squeezed my eyes together,"Go away, go away," I repeated in fear. I could feel my feet bleeding. I opened my eyes.

"They're gone I promise," Tate said quietly. He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. I wiped my eyes before we got into the light. He carried me into the kitchen where Moira and Max were waiting. Tate put me on the counter and Instructed Moira to get me something to clean my feet.

"What was that?" I said in a hushed voice to Tate. Moira returned with soap water and tweezers. She dipped a rag into the warm soapy water and started lightly rubbing my feet.

"I'm not sure but you're fine now," He said stroking my hair back softly.

Moira took the glass out of my feet with tweezers,"Dammit," I hissed at each one. I should have been a bit more careful. Max was watching in silence. He was as pale as a ghost.

"I saw it," Max attested quietly,"It wasn't human," he confirmed. He spoke with such unbelief and horror.

"I'm all done ma'am," Moira said picking up her supplies.

"Thank you Moira," I said looking at my newly bandaged feet. I hopped down from the counter top and took Tate back to my room.

We sat on my bed in silence for a good five minutes before I finally said something,"Thank you," another silence followed after,"Who knows what would've happened if you weren't there," without a word he laid crossed the bed. He gently put a hand on my cheek and kissed me. It was so smooth and gentle, not the kind of kiss I had gotten from any guy. His lips were cold, it made me feel delicate. He pulled away from me and spoke gently.

"I'll always be there when you need me,"


End file.
